doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pablo Gandolfo
) |lugar_nacimiento = San Fernando,Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Pablo Gandolfo '(n. 16 de febrero de 1977) es un actor bilingüe,profesor de Inglés y de doblaje argentino conocido por ser la voz de Tobe en la serie animada Pucca y de Chuckles, el cerdito en Dave, el bárbaro. También se desempeña como cantante en jingles para publicidad y en doblajes .Es docente en actuación para doblaje en el ISER desde 2014. Es uno de los locutores actuales de Nickelodeon Latinoamerica. Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 2002 por recomendación de las actrices de doblaje Mara Campanelli y Lucila Gómez en los estudios Media Pro Com de Buenos Aires.Tuvo como formadores a Nicolás Frías , Marcelo Armand , Alejandro Outeyral, Lucila Gómez e Irene Guiser thumb|right|237 px|[[Pablo Gandolfo entrevistado en el programa Dale Ale ! conducido por Alejandro Graue]] thumb|right|237px thumb|right|237 px|Pablo Gandolfo 2016 Tobe_(Pucca).jpg|Tobe en Pucca, su personaje mas conocido. Chuckles,_el_cerdito.png|Chuckles, el cerdito en Dave, el bárbaro. Ashhoenn.png|Ash Ketchum en Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos y Pokemon: Destino Deoxys. Rippen Model.jpg|Rippen en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. 1000px-Dr. Frog.png|Profesor Rana en Pecezuelos. Oskar greason sclfdm.png|Oskar Greason en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Boo fly sclfdm.png|Mosca Boo también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. AVS-JustinHammer.png|Justin Hammer en Los Vengadores Unidos. MAvengersA HombreImposible.jpg|Hombre Imposible también en Los Vengadores Unidos. Furioguardias.png|Furioguardias en Galaxia Wander. Rey muchoamor.jpg|Rey de Muchoamoropólis también en Galaxia Wander. Agent Venom (Earth-616).png|Flash Thompson/Agente Venom en Ultimate Spider-Man. UTS-Deadpool.png|Deadpool también en Ultimate Spider-Man. MVL-Coleccionista.jpg|El Coleccionista en Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Disney Infinity. Abominación_Hulk_and_The_Agents_of_SMASH.png|Abominación en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. Principal Slimovitz.png|Director Irving Delgadillo en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. MC-Dutch.png|Dutch en Motorcity. Linda Belcher.png|Linda Belcher (1ra. y actual voz) en Hamburguesas Bob. Zeke BB.png|Zeke también en Hamburguesas Bob. WYX-Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler en Wolverine y los X-Men. Bud Gleeful's appearance.png|Bud Alegría en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Blendin Blandin.png|Blendin Blandin también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. PYM-SrMjärt.png|Mr. Mjärt en Pickle y Maní. Canductoryok.PNG|Conductor en Yo-Kai Watch. DylanHarper.jpg|Dylan en Amigos con beneficios. Steven Kovacs.png|Steven M. Kovacs en The Cable Guy (redoblaje). RGould ShawGlory.gif|Coronel Robert Gould Shaw en Días de gloria (redoblaje). Niall.jpg|Niall Horan de One Direction. MikeShiner.jpg|Mike Shiner en Birdman. MarkZuckenberg.jpg|Mark Zuckerberg en Red social. 45404042.png|Ninja en Chappie. Calvinle.jpg|Calvin Candie en Django sin cadenas (versión Sony). Gene Rescue dawn.png|Gene en Rescate al amanecer (versión Sony). 41465-27230.jpg|Jake Fischer en Guardianes de altamar (Doblaje 2012). Austin powers 4.jpg|Austin Powers en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (Doblaje argentino 2013) (cuarta versión). Drevil.jpg|Dr. Malito también en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (Doblaje argentino 2013) (cuarta versión). Chris Chambers SBM.jpeg|Chris Chambers en Cuenta conmigo (Redoblaje). Cage.png|Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat (Redoblaje). Lestbm.png|Les Camembert en Teen Beach Movie. Iron Man Comic.png|Iron Man / Tony Stark en los anime de Marvel. UMFELP-Artista.png|Artista en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa. Mr.clark.jpg|Sr. Clark / Sneezy en Once Upon a Time. Malcolm OUT.png|Malcolm / Peter Pan también en Once Upon a Time. Señorchangcomunnity.png|Señor Chang en Community. Ben-and-kate-nat-faxon.png|Ben Fox en Ben and Kate. Dannybeinghuman.jpg|Danny en Being Human (2011). CharlieSheen.jpg|Charlie Sheen en Overhaulin. PRDT-T01E20-MartyCorvinaMalvado.png|Marty Corvina en Power Rangers Dino Trueno. Dustin Brooks.jpg|Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) también en Power Rangers Dino Trueno. Bandicam 2017-01-05 00-50-47-497.jpg|Kenny Yukito (Dino Ranger Azul) / Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) también en Power Rangers Dino Trueno. SPD Boom.jpg|Michael Boom en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta. Filmografía Tom Kenny *Galaxia Wander - Furioguardias, Rey de Muchoamoropólis, Hombre Globo ¿? *Los Vengadores Unidos - Hombre Imposible Jeff Bennett *Ultimate Spider-Man - El Coleccionista *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - El coleccionista Series animadas *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Rippen (Alfred Molina) *Los Vengadores Unidos - Justin Hammer (Jason Spisak) *Galaxia Wander - Furioguardias *Los piyanimales - Squacky *Ultimate Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter), Deadpool (Will Friedle) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Emil Blonsky / Abominación (Robin Atkin Downes) *Allen Gregory - Allen Gregory (Jonah Hill) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Director Irving Delgadillo (Jim Rash) *Doctora Juguetes - Bronty, el dinosaurio azul *A de asombroso - Burt *Motorcity - Dutch *Pucca - Tobe *Hamburguesas Bob - Linda Belcher (1ra. y actual voz) / Zeke *Dave, el bárbaro - El amo del mal " Chuckles, el cerdito" *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nightcrawler *W.I.T.C.H. - Voces adicionales, Uraia *El show de Mr. Hell - Serge, La foca vengadora *Los héroes de la ciudad - Fripp, Papá de Kip *Get Ed - Loogie el bromista *Viajeros del tiempo - Ethan *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Voces varias *Club Caza Monstruos - Mark y Voces adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Oskar Greason (Jon Heder), Mosca Boo *Pecezuelos - Profesor Rana *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Rooney Doodle *Dragon Booster - Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Bud Alegría, Blendin Blandin y William Shakespeare de cera (Greg Ellis) (ep. 03) *Jack, el empleado desempleado - Voces adicionales *Galactik Football - Voces adicionales *Liga de súper malvados - Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Tema de apertura, Voces adicionales *Señor Luna - Voces adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Mr. Mjärt *Yo-Kai Watch - Reloj Yo-kai, Conductor y Voces adicionales (eps. 01, 02, 03, 06) *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Elo Películas 'Jonah Hill *This Is the End - Él mismo (2013) *Comando Especial - Morton Schmidt (doblaje argentino) (2012) *El juego de la fortuna - Peter Brand (doblaje argentino) (2011) Justin Timberlake * Amigos con beneficios - Dylan (2011) * Las horas perdidas - Piloto abilene (2006) * Alpha Dog - Frankie Ballenbacher (2006) Matthew Broderick *Capacidad disminuida - Cooper (2009) *The Cable Guy - Steven M. Kovacs (1996) Redoblaje *Días de gloria - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw (1989) Redoblaje Jack Black *The D Train - Dan Landsman (2015) *Bernie - Bernie Tiede (2011) Kevin Hart *Piensa como hombre 2 - Cedric (2014) *About Last Night - Bernie (2014) Niall Horan *One Direction: Así somos - El mismo (2013) *One Direction: El camino a la cima - El mismo (2012) Edward Norton *Birdman - Mike Shiner (2014) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (2008) Jesse Eisenberg *Red social - Mark Zuckerberg (2010) *Roger Dodger - Nick (2002) de 2012 William H. Macy *Seis sesiones de sexo - Padre Brendan (2012) *Un crimen nada perfecto - George McLendon (2009) Otros * Espía por error - Norman "Nobby" Butcher (Sacha Baron Cohen) (2016) * El bronce - Ben Lawford (Thomas Middleditch) (2015) * Chappie - Ninja (Watkin Tudor Jones) (2015) * Mi hija debe vivir - Colin (David Richmond-Peck) (2014) * Corazones de hierro - Boyd "Bible" Swan (Shia LaBeouf) (2014) * El Llamado - Ian Mason (Ted Whittall) (2014) * Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales * Dope - Malcom (Shameik Moore) * The Skeleton Twins - Milo (Versión argentina) * Video Games: The Movie - Él mismo (Karl Stewart) y Voces adicionales (2014) * La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - E. Pierce Marshall (Cary Elwes) (2013) * El arte del robo - Guy de Cornet (Chris Diamantopoulos) (2013) * Les doy un año - Josh (Rafe Spall) (2013) * Quién mató a Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2013) * Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) * The East - Porty McCabe (Billy Magnussen) (2013) * Freelancers - Voces adicionales (2012) (2da. versión) * At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) (2012) * Django sin cadenas - Calvin Candie (versión Sony) (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (Ben Falcone) argentino (2012) * Piensa como hombre - Bennett (Gary Owen) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Conrad (David O'Donnell) (2012) *La prisión espacial - Hydell (Joseph Gilgun) (2012) *Votos de amor - Leo (Channing Tatum) (2012) *¡Por fin solos! - Bryan (Mark Duplass) (2012) *Copito de nieve - Luc de Sac (Pere Ponce) (2011) (1ra. versión) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Insertos (2011) (doblaje LAPTV) *Nacidos para matar - Meier (Aden Young) (2011) (doblaje LAPTV) *El último hombre - Lincoln (Chris Andrew Ciulla) (2011) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) (2011) *Malas enseñanzas - Russell Gettis (Jason Segel) (2011) *Camino a la libertad - Janusz (Jim Sturgess) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - George Madison (Paul Rudd) (2010) *La esposa núm 19 - Jordan (Matt Czuchry) (2010) *Madso´s War - Madso Madden (Matthew Marsden) (2010) *Wild Things: Foursome - Carson Wheetly (Ashley Parker Angel) (2010) *Buenas costumbres - John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) (2009) *No te metas con Zohan - Michael (Nick Swardson) (2008) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (Edward Norton) (2008) *Rescate al amanecer - Gene (versión Sony) (Jeremy Davies) (2006) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Frank Turner (Peter Facinelli)(2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) (2006) 2012 *Capote - Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) (2005) argentino *Lucha ciega (2003) - Voces adicionales *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Austin Powers / Dr. Malito (1997) argentino 2013 (cuarta versión) *Cuenta conmigo - Chris Chambers (River Phoenix) (1986) Redoblaje *Persecución mortal - Barry Weiss (Aidan Gillen) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Phillip (Fred Ewanuick) *Diario de una adolescente - Ralph Bartlett (Tom Virtue) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Eddie (Ryan Belleville) *Jump In! - L'il Earl Jackson (Micah Stephen Williams) *Mortal Kombat - Johnny Cage (Linden Ashby) (Redoblaje) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) (doblaje argentino) *Súper escuela de héroes - Ron Wilson (versión argentina) *Colorín Colorado - Voces adicionales *Pixelada Perfecta - Voces Adicionales *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Pequeño (Evan Ross) *Teen Beach Movie - Les Camembert (Steve Valentine) * Death Spa - David Avery *Jodi Arias: Dirty Little Secret - Travis Alexander *The Day - Henson (Cory Hardrict) *El efecto mariposa - Voces adicionales y ambientes (Redoblaje) *Heidi (2016) - Voces adicionales Anime *Marvel Anime - Iron Man / Tony Stark *Sonic X - Narrador Argentina *Ninja Hattori - Kemumaki Películas animadas *Foodfight! - Dex Dogtective (Charlie Sheen) *Gaturro, la película - Rat Pitt y Productor *Widget: Widget- Baby First Tv *Kirikou: Cantante en las canciones *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Nueve vidas *Patoruzito - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Voces adicionales *El lince perdido - Voces adicionales *Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa - Artista *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Cody Maverick (doblaje argentino) Películas anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Ash Ketchum *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Ash Ketchum Otros *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Iron Man / Tony Stark *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Iron Man / Tony Stark, Narrador e Insertos *El primer escuadrón - Marat Series de TV *Sudor Frio - Roman *Mentes criminales (discovery) - Host (en cuadro) *Cheaters - Joey Grecco / Narrador (Robert Magruder) *El último macho - Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) (2012-presente) *Once Upon a Time - Sr. Clark / Sneezy (Gabe Khouth), Malcolm / Peter Pan (Stephen Lord) (2012-presente) *Franklin & Bash - Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (2011-presente) *Community - Señor Chang (Ken Jeong) (2009-2015) *The Killing - Ray Seward (Peter Sarsgaard), A.J. Fielding (Levi Meaden), Bennet Ahmed (Brandon Jay McLaren), Voces adicionales (2013) *Ben and Kate - Ben Fox (Nat Faxon) (2012-2013) *Being Human (2011) - Danny (Gianpaolo Venuta) (2011-2012) *Justified - Dickie Bennett (Jeremy Davies) (2011-2012) *Baxter - Baxter McNab (Evan Williams) (2010-2011) *Hawthorne - Dr. Tom Wakefield (Michael Vartan) (2009-2011) *Pan Am - Omar (Piter Marek) (2011) *Tower Prep - Gabe Forrest (Ryan Pinkston) (2010) *Rescue Me - Sean Garrity (Steven Pasquale) (2010) temporada *Overhaulin - Charlie Sheen (2004) *Los Doodlebops - Rooney Doodle *Power Rangers Dino Trueno - Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger), Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger, Kenny Yukito (Dino Ranger Azul) / Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Marty Corvina (Cameron Rhodes). *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Michael Boom *Phil del Futuro - Voces adicionales/Tema de apertura *Los Wiggles - Voces adicionales *Adolescente por Naturaleza- Rainbow Papadakis *Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales *Los Tudor - Voces adicionales *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales *El show de Paul Mckenna - Paul Mckenna *The Listener - Voces adicionales argentino *Dr. Who - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Voces adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Lost Girl - Voces adicionales *Scooter: Agente secreto - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces aicionales / Chris Rock *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Voces adicionales *Perder para ganar - Voces adicionales *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - Voces adicionales *Juegos mentales - Voces adicionales *Mythbusters - Voces adicionales *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Comó lo hacen? - Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Operación rescate - Voces adicionales / Frankin / Rooney *Secreta obseción - Voces adicionales *Overhaulin - Voces adicionales *Doctora G - Voces adicionales *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *College 11: Backstage - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tormentas - Voces adicionales *Mobbed - Voces adicionales *Primitivo - Voces adicionales *Diario de amigas - Voces Adicionales Videojuegos *Knack - Knack *Disney Infinity - El coleccionista (Jeff Bennett) Miniseries *Cásate conmigo - Luke Maynard (Steven Pasquale) *Hatfields y McCoys - Voces adicionales Documentales *Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales *El secreto de los huesos - Sam Turvey Comerciales *Intek (2014) *Éccole (pega zapatillas, 2015) - Vito, el zapatero Interprete *Bondi Band - Tony (Canciones) *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Canción abertura y cierre más coros. *Domo - Tema de apertura. *Phil del futuro - Tema de apertura. Otros doblajes *Squeak: El único ratoncito masculino. *Overhauling: Voces adicionales. *Ciberchase: Voces adicionales. *Housebusters: Narrador y Presentador (Host) *Anastacia: Vocea adicionales. *Sit Down, shut up: *Mudanzas Colosales: Narrador *Hombre entre los lobos: Narrador *La odisea de Nefertity: Narrador. *Numbers around the globe: baby first tv: Narrador. *Gabón, el triunfo de la selva: narrador *La hermandad Aria: Narrador *The under water dream machine. Narrador *Samantha Brown: Voces adicionales. *Extreme make over: Voces adicionales. *Cazadores de Tormentas: Voces adicionales. *Mythbusters: Voces adicionales. *Cómo lo hacen ? Voces adicionales. *Secreta obsesión: El hermano gay de la protagonista. *Sala de emergencias: Voces adicionales. *Mi bebé: Voces adicionales. *Te invitamos: Voces adicionales. *Un toque de fama: *Historia de un bebé: Voces adicionales. *jon y kate: Voces adicionales. *Tatoo hunter: Narrador y presentador *Smash lab: *Diez años menos: Voces adicionales. *American hot Rod: Voces adicionales. *A wedding story: Voces adicionales. *American Chopper: Voces adicionales. *Trading spaces: Voces adicionales. *Amadeus: *Primitivo: Voces adicionales. *Umizoomy: Voces adicionales. *Robodiz (Disney) *Pelicula: Buscando desesperadamente a Santa. (Disney). *Big ideas for a small world ( voces adicionales) *Extreme Make over ( voces adicionales) *Cheaters : Joey Grecco a partir de temporada 7? *Buried life . Narrador *Doctora G: Voces adicionales. *The wanted *1000 maneras de morir ( voces adicionales) *Fanboy confessions ( voces adicionales) *El mito ( co pro) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada ( prota) *Tamara Drew ( co pro) *The big C ( voces adicionales) *Doctor Oz ( voces adicionales) *The grudge ( prota) *The gathering *Man about town *The killing ( serie) Voces adicionales. El maestro. *La pelicula más grande jamás vendida: Narrador. *Combat Serie( voces adicionales). *Higher Ground peli ( co pro) *Nomade (peli) Prota *city hunters *Slugterra: Voces adicionales *Mobbed, serie Infinito: Voces adicionales *An Idiot abroad: Un idiota en el extranjero (infinito): Karl Pilkinton *Cazadores de tormetas (discovey): VOces adicionales *Diary of a wimpy boy (peli): El papá. *Puppy love: Voces adicionales *Efecto mariposa: MIller *Laws of attraction *Mentes Criminales (discovery) Host en cuadro *Nice guy Jhonny: Johnny *El club Bang bang: El que gana el premio por la foto del aguila y la nena. *Un minuto en el museo. 2da temporada. *Tinga Tales: Lagartija- Chakal- Voces incidentales cantadas y apertura y cierre cantados. ( español rioplatense) * Zapa zapa: Los cerdos ( español rioplatense) * Doctor W: Dorctor W *Animated epics: Voces adicionales. * LOs mundos de Uli: VOces adicionales. *Starship trooper: Voces adicionales *Will ( peli) El jugador de Football retirado * The poet * Camino a la libertad: Prota * Código 9 ( Disney) Voces adicionales. * Castle farm: Voces adicionales. * Sudor Frio : Roman ( prota). Largo argentino, doblado. * Floopaloo: Voces adicionales. * College 11: Voces adicionales. * Henry Monstruito: Oficial Higgins. * Partners in crime: ( co pro) El policia malo. * Two in deluxe: (prota) * Commercial kings: Serie Tv. Uno de los protas. Infnito. * South Beach Tow: Eddie Serie tv Infinito ( rioplatense- paka paka) * Los slacks: Grandpa Serie tv Paka Paka Rioplatense. * Descubriendo los alimentos: Voz de Bubba y cantante . No es doblaje- * Descubriendo el cuerpo, los transportes: Cantante. No es doblaje- *Zamba: Voces adicionales paka paka rioplatense. No es doblaje. * Vuelta por el universo: Voces adicionales- paka paka Rioplatense. No es doblaje- * Totally Frank: Serie tv. Voces adicionales. * La historia de Juan el Bautista: Narra. Nat geo. * Ace of Cakes: Voces adicionales. * Operación rescate: Frankin, Voces adicionales * Juegos mentales: Voces adicionales Enlaces externos Canal en Youtube de Pablo Gandolfo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina